1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to data communications systems. In particular, the invention consists of an adaptive system for transmitting messages depending on dynamic system resources and system requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Complex systems such as digital data storage systems traditionally include system resources such as processors, communication buses, and data storage devices. Typical data storage devices include hard-disk drives, magneto-optical drives, and magnetic tape cartridges. These system resources are dynamically allocated to specific tasks as the system is utilized. If a system resource fails or is taken off-line for maintenance, the system resources available for allocation are decreased. To address the problem of failed system resources, a notification is typically sent to a central location. This notification is used to generate corrective action, i.e., repair or replacement of the defective part. These notifications may either be sent when a system resource becomes unavailable or may be scheduled for later transmission.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,898, Fujii et al. disclose an event management system for identifying and logging event information. The event management system includes an application for reporting an event message in response to an occurrence of a particular event. It would be advantageous, however, to transmit an event message at a deferred period of time. In particular, it would be advantageous to defer transmission until a notification window is open.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,491, Kayalioglu et al. disclose a system for generating an exception report for a particular problem based on call traffic. The system maintains a count of occurrences for the problem. If the count exceeds a threshold, the system generates an exception report. It would be advantageous to have a similar system directed to hardware resources. For example, it would be advantageous to maintain a count of the number of failed hardware devices, such as hard-disk drives. It would be advantageous if this count of failed hardware devices was utilized to determine if an error notification should be deferred or transmitted as soon as possible.
It would also be advantageous to have a system of tracking the historical usage of system resources and utilizing the historical information to predict future system resource requirements. This prediction could be used to aid in the decision of deferring or transmitting a notification. Additionally, it would be advantageous to track current system resources and evaluate whether deferred notifications should be changed to instant notifications based on the current or near future system needs.